


Fleeting (FanArt)

by littlebirdhound



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: A Clash of Kings, Angst, Battle of Blackwater Bay, Deleted Scenes, Fanart, Gen, the bloody cloak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdhound/pseuds/littlebirdhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment it all seemed possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting (FanArt)

Sandor Clegane in the pitch dark of Sansa's chambers. Dark memories, dark feelings, and possibly a moment where he dared to let himself believe it would end happily, however brief...

 

__

 

_(also on[my tumblr](https://ellebh.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20art))_

When I started this, I couldn't help but imagine Sandor in the time before Sansa returned to her rooms.  How long was he in there? What was going through his mind? I let my own mind wander and thought maybe he rehearsed in his head how he hoped it would all play out; that it could work. But of course, hopes are fleeting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A drawing of Blackwater!Sandor that's been in my drafts for almost two years. Finally posting! took some liberties with the quotes and used some from show and book sources. Hope you like it.


End file.
